Ending to a long Journey
by Jenn38145
Summary: and the beginning of a new Journey


We all left and got in to are designated areas, I am not going to lie I was nervous about doing this cloaking spell; I am hoping I have what it takes. Regardless we were there and we had a task at hand and needed to have no doubts. "Are you sure Damon is here?" Stefan asks. "Yes, I feel his presence, he is very weak. They have either injured him or draining him. I don't know which. Stefan we have to get him out tonight or he isn't going to make it." I said. "I promise I will get him out." He said. "Alright it is time." I said. I started the spell and it was taking everything out of me, I started to stumble but there was Bonnie holding me up. "Caroline has Jeremy, she also has Tyler." I told Bonnie. "Really." She asks. "Caroline come this way." I said. They came in to view and Tyler was carrying Jeremy. "Get him out of here now." I said. "I can't leave you here." Caroline said. "Were fine, go ahead get him out of here." I said. "Jess I'm not leaving here without all of us of coming." Caroline demanded. "Fine but Jeremy needs to be away from here." I said. "Tyler get Jeremy to the car, please." Caroline said. "Caroline something is wrong I can't feel Stefan's presence any longer." I said. "Okay we need to go in." she said. "I know but I can't allow you guys to go in." I said. Then I put a binding between them so they couldn't go anywhere. "Jessica let us out now." Caroline yelled. She was looking at Bonnie telling her to do something. But Bonnie knew she couldn't go up against my binding spell. "If I get in over my head I will release you. I'm sorry I have to know your safe." I said. I knew I had to go in and find both Stefan and Damon. I snuck in through the back; I was still cloaked so I was hoping I wouldn't get spotted. I was walking through and I heard moaning coming from down in the basement. I walked in to the basement I see Stefan on the ground with a dagger in his back. I don't understand how or why Stefan was seen. I knew I had to figure out why before I even moved another step. All of sudden candles lit up everywhere and I see Klaus, Katherine, and a dark haired blonde who looked to be chanting. Then I realized her calling on the spirits of the dead witches. I was about to be exposed, I had to think fast so I ignited all the flames. "Ah Jess you are here. Please dear please come visible. I have missed my special girl." Klaus said. Katherine laughed. "Special my ass more like pathetic." Katherine said. I engulfed the flames; she knew she had pissed me off. "Now ladies we can be civil here. Jess I know all you want is to take Damon and Stefan out safely. So be dear and put the flames down." Klaus says. "Katherine I think she is going to need some incentive, bring Damon so she can see." Klaus said. Katherine proceeds to bring Damon in to my view, he is slumped over and has been tortured, and he has open bleeding wounds. I can feel his pain, he is barely conscious. "Jessica dear if you don't show yourself I will kill your beloved Damon." He said. I knew I had to come forward but before I did I went over to Stefan and pulled out his dagger and whispered. "Stefan I hope you can hear me because I need you here." I said. I came forward and revealed myself right in front of Klaus and Katherine; I didn't want them to see Stefan. "Ah hello love it has been long time." Klaus said. "Klaus what do you want?" I said. "Just want to get the point. I like that. Katherine and I need your help with an amulet." He says. "What amulet?" I said. He brings out this amulet and I recognize it immediately. It is the key to the other side. "I need you to unlock the curse on this amulet." He says. "Klaus I will never undo the curse on the amulet." I yelled. "Well then I guess you are truly over Damon, Katherine go ahead dear, kill him." Klaus says. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said. "Really and why is that?" he asks. "I don't think Michael would approve." I said. "How do know about Michael?" he says. "I have spoken to Michael, he is looking for you." I said. That was the last I saw of Klaus, he gone so fast. Katherine is standing there not sure what to do. "You need to get the hell away from him." I yelled. "What are you going to do? I will have him killed before you even get close enough to him." Katherine said. At that point I just thought of pain and focused my energy on her and she went down screaming. Stefan had finally recuperated and was back on his feet. I just kept focusing on Katherine and letting her rival in pain. I was enjoying this, to torture her. "Stefan can you get Damon out of here?" I ask. "Yes, but what about Katherine?" he asks. "Send Caroline in she will help me with what I need to do with her." I said. Stefan unhooked Damon and dragged him out. "Stefan take him back to the house, we will meet you back there as soon as were done." I stated. "What are you going to do with her?" he asks. "It is better if you don't know." I promised. He sent Caroline and Bonnie in and I told him we need to get her to the old tomb that is located out back behind the house. I had done enough to Katherine that Caroline was able to just take her. We went to the tomb and I opened the door and I told Caroline give her to me. "I can put her in there." Caroline said. "If you put her in there you won't be coming back out." I said. "Here she is." She said. I took Katherine and sat her inside the door and proceeded to close the door. "Bonnie I need your help. We need to call upon the dead witches and our ancestors to put a spell to keep this door sealed. Are you up for it?" I ask. "Jess anything you need of course." Bonnie said. We did the spell and the door was sealed. Only one way to open it and that would take Bonnie and me to do it.

Finally we were back at the Salvatore house and Bonnie was reunited with Jeremy. Elena was fawning all over him to make sure he was ok. "Elena I'm fine seriously." Jeremy said. Then Stefan came down the stairs I knew he had taken Damon to his room. Elena ran to Stefan and gave him a huge hug. I was just watching everyone I hated to have to leave them again but I couldn't stay I had to go back to London.

"Jess you can go up and see him." Stefan said. "I don't think I should." I said. "Jessica it's been two years, and you left under the wrong pretenses. Damon didn't love Katherine he was compelled. And they never had sex. So you owe him to at least see him before you break his heart all over again." Stefan said. "My heart was shattered too; I have suffered the past two years Stefan. If I see him I may not have the courage to walk away." I said. "Then don't leave." He said. "Stefan there are things that no one knows. I have to go back to London I don't have a choice." I stated. "I understand but don't come all this way and not see him at least once and tell him good bye. And you can't tell me you don't love him." He said. I didn't answer I just started to walk up the steps.

I walked in to Damon's room and he was sitting up on the bed. "Damon may I come in?" I ask. "Of course you can." He said. "How do you feel?" I ask. "Better I guess." He said. We sat in silence for a bit I just kept staring at him. I was trying very hard to keep my distance; I was finding it extremely hard. My heart was beating ninety miles an hour. "Why are you nervous to be around me?" he asks. "Damon it's been over two years since we saw each other last. And the last time I saw you, you were with Katherine." I said. "But I didn't do anything with Katherine, she compelled me. It wasn't my fault." He said. "I know Damon and I am sorry for how I left, I should've stayed and confronted you. But instead I left, I didn't know what else to do at that moment, I was hurting." I said. He got off the bed and came over to me, I backed away. He kept coming at me until he backed me in to a corner. "Jess I still love you that hasn't changed." He said. "Oh Damon, please don't say that." I said. "Why Jessica, do you not love me anymore? Have you moved on?" he said desperately. "Damon I am leaving in a few days to go back to my life." I said. "Fuck NO. I just got you back you're not leaving me again. Jess you are staying, you are not running away from me again. I love you and we are going to figure this out." He shouted. "Damon please don't yell at me you are scaring me." I said. "I don't give a shit Jessica you aren't running from me anymore. Damn it I didn't do anything wrong and I lost you. I have looked for you for two years I never gave up and I will damned if I let you go." He said. I broke at that point, the walls of my fortress came tumbling down. I started sobbing I couldn't do it anymore I couldn't fight it. I did still love him I had never stopped. He puts his hands to my face, pulls my chin up. "Jess please baby don't cry, I have hated every moment you were away from me. I can't lose you again, tell me you won't go." He begs. "Damon I am so sorry we have lost the past two years because I was so stupid to fall for Katherine's scheme. But I can't stay I have responsibilities to get back to in London." I cried. "I don't care Jessica, you can't leave again. I love you and I won't let you go." He says. He then brushes his lips to mine and whisper "Jess I need you, please baby stay with me." I give in to the kiss and my emotions take over and we are all over each other. Next thing I knew we were naked and having the most passionate sex against the wall. He enters me "god I have missed you" he says. My back arches and it doesn't take long to set me off in to ecstasy. Then he bites my neck and I feel my blood over flowing in to his mouth and he is moaning in pleasure and that sends me over the edge, my legs give out and I am completely incoherent. He carries me to the bed and we lay together. I look in to his eyes and tell him "I am so sorry I left without confronting you." I said as tears well up in my eyes. He kisses my tears away and says "I forgive you and I do not want to dwell on this my sweet, I just want to look forward to our future." "Damon I do love you and I have never stopped but I have to return to London. I'm sorry please try and understand." I said. He sits up in the bed. "I can't understand what the hell is so important in London?" he says. I stay quiet I can't find the words to tell him. "Jessica are you with someone else? Fucking tell me have you moved on?" he yells. "NO DAMON I haven't moved on, I haven't been with anyone but you. And that was the first time I have done anything in two years. Are you happy to know I haven't been with anyone else but you? Is that what you want to know that I have been miserable, and that no one compared to you." I yelled and was crying. "No what I want to know what is so important that you can't stay with me like it should've of been in the first place. TELL ME NOW." He says. "His name is Deacon." Was all I was able to get out. I looked away and just started to cry silently tears. "SO you have moved on why did you lie? Do you love him?" he demanded. "Jessica answer me do you love him?" he asks. "Yes Damon I love him and no I didn't lie to you." I screamed. "How did you not lie you just said you loved him and you are willing to lose us to go back to London for him. So how is that not lying." He screamed. "Because Damon he depends on me." I said. "What the hell kind of hold does this guy have on you?" He said. "Damon it's not what you think. It's complicated." I said. "If he isn't your boyfriend, husband or lover then what else would it be?" he said. I was sobbing at this point and I yell at him "HE IS MY SON." Damon just stared at me he was stunned. It turns away from me, he is angry. "You have a kid?" he asks. "Yes I have a son." I said. "Do you love his father?" he asks. "More than he will ever know?" I cried. "I can't compete with that, I wouldn't keep you from your son." He started to cry. "I guess I have to let you go again." He says. Damon drops to knees and puts his head in his hands. "Damon would you like to know how old he is." I ask. "Sure how old is your son?" Damon asks. "He is two years old?" I say. "Damon I am completely and utterly in love with his father and I won't leave him ever again." I said. "I know Jessica I wouldn't ask you to walk away from your family." He said. "Damon I am not walking away from you, I will be bring OUR son here." I said. It took Damon a minute to register what I had said. He looks up to me and looks very confused. "What do you mean our son?" he said. "I mean exactly what I said. When I left here I didn't know at the time but soon found out I was pregnant. I don't how this happened but you were the only one I had been with." I said. "There is no way Jess, vampires can't have children." He said. "Well it did happen and I have no clue how it did happen." I said. Damon was staring off in to space as he was trying to figure out how this could have happened. "I don't believe you Jessica, you apparently cheated and don't want to fess up." He said accusingly. "Damon why in the hell would I lie to you about this? I never wanted you to find out and you wouldn't have if I hadn't come back here." I yelled. "So if this true you were going to keep my son from knowing who I was?" he questioned. "Yes I was because I thought you had cheated with my best friend and I didn't want my son to grow up and turn out like you." I yelled. "Seriously who's the father?" he questioned. "Damn it Damon it's you, like it or not you are the father." I screamed. I stomped out of the room. He of course came chasing after me; we ended up in the middle of the living room in front of everyone. "Jessica Salem just tell me the TRUTH not the lie you have concocted but the truth, who's the father of your kid." He yelled. "FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, DAMON IT'S YOU, YOU ARE THE FATHER OF DEACON." I yelled. I was beyond pissed off and tears were just pouring out of my eyes. Damon stormed out the front door and yelling "I can't be the father it is impossible, you LIAR." He said.

I just kept crying and Elena just came over to me and hugged me. "Jess, what is Damon talking about?" she asks. I finally gather myself and tell her. "When I left I was pregnant but I didn't know it at that point but soon found out later. Elena, Damon and I have a son together and he thinks I am lying to him but I'm not I swear on my father's grave. I have a beautiful little boy I named Deacon he is two years old and looks identical to Damon. I don't how we conceived a child but we did." I started crying again. "Jess I believe you I know you wouldn't lie about something so important." She said. "Thank you." I mumbled. "Are you absolutely sure?" Stefan asks. I look at him with daggers in my eyes. "Yes I am sure, would you like to see a picture of nephew to prove it, even though I don't feel I should have to prove it." I said angrily. "I am not accusing you Jess I promise. If I do have a nephew I would love to see a picture of him." He says. "I'm sorry Stefan I don't mean to be angry with you I don't feel I should justify myself for anyone, especially to Damon. But yes you do have a nephew." I said. I bring out the picture of Deacon at playing in the yard and he is smiling with dark hair and those amazing blue eyes. All of his features look exactly like Damon. "Jessica he is beautiful." Elena said. "Thank you he looks exactly like Damon." I said. "He does look like Damon; he looks exactly like him when Damon was that I age." Stefan said. "He does?" I question. "I have a picture of Damon when he was that age, I was able to salvage some very old photos from when we were younger." He said. "May I see the picture?" I ask. "Of course." He said. Stefan was very excited it seemed almost thrilled. Stefan went in to the next room and came back with a few photos of Damon and him when they were small. He handed me the picture of Damon at Deacon's age and it was identical even the smile in the pictures. "I can't believe I have a nephew, this has never been heard of. When can I meet him?" he asks. "I'm not sure given Damon's demeanor; I don't think I will be bringing Deacon here." I said. "Damon will come around he is just in shock like the rest of us. Jess never in all my years have I ever heard of vampire having an offspring." He said. At that point Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler were looking at Deacon's picture and falling all over it. I just never thought Damon would react this way; once again my heart was shattered with disappointment. Deacon had come in to my life at a very difficult time but he turned my life around, he gave my life meaning again. And soon would realize Deacon was special child, being part vampire part witch.

I had arrived in London and began working with the coven when I became deathly sick. The coven was trying desperately to figure out what was wrong with me. Finally one of the elders had asked could I be expecting a child. "No I said to Serena, there is no way I could be expecting. The only person I have been intimate with was a vampire." I said. "That doesn't mean you can't be with child my darling." Serena said. "How is that even a possibility?" I questioned. "Dear we must not question the spirits and nature as to why; we have to look upon this as a blessing." Serena said. Marion had taken me to doctor in town that she knew and would keep my condition quiet to confirm that indeed I was carrying Damon's child. I was four months a long and would deliver six months after I arrived. We soon found out the reason I was deathly sick was because the child didn't want food or liquid it wanted blood. Once I started drinking blood my health took vast turn for the better. I did also eat food as to keep my own strength up. We had to figure out how I would deliver a part vampire child and know if I could even handle the delivery without being killed myself. Once the doctor decided to do a C-section we prepared for the next adventure and to see what kind of child I would have. Deacon was delivered on May 1st a beautiful spring day. "Ah my dear the spirits are indicating this child you have brought in to this world is a very special boy, he is not just part vampire but part witch like you." She said. "What does that mean Serena, will he be a danger?" I ask. "No dear just the opposite he will bring a very special gift to this world." She said. When I heard her say that I felt relieved but also frightened. I didn't want someone to know about Deacon and just how special he was. I ask the coven to protect him and to keep my secret. They agreed, the ladies of this coven became very close Deacon and nurtured his gifts and his dietary needs as well. We had finally turned Deacon on to animal blood by the age of one. He was growing like a normal child and played like a normal child. But he was far from normal he crawled before three months of age and walked by age five months. He was far more advanced than the average child. I grew concerned and wasn't sure how I would manage Deacon.

Once I got word from Bonnie's letter I was worried to leave Deacon but Serena assured me she would protect her "precious little one" she called him. I felt very blessed to have met this coven that had become my family and protectors.

Back to the present day I had told the others the story of Deacon. "Even though the coven thought of Deacon as a blessing I still was curious as to how I got pregnant when vampires shouldn't be able to have offspring. So I threw myself in to research but came up with nothing." I said. "It is miraculous that Deacon is here but I am very excited of having a nephew." Stefan said. "I think Deacon will be very fond of you, in some ways he reminds me of you." I said. "How what does he do?" Stefan asks and very excitedly. "He is a deep thinker he doesn't jump in to a situation without analyzing every part of it." I laughed. "Really?" he said. "Yes, but once he has decided that is what he going to do, he has to complete it and there is no holding him back that is he reminds of Damon the most." I whispered. The tears slowly started rolling down my cheeks again. "Damon will come around." Elena said. "Let me talk to him." Stefan said. "Stefan you don't have to do that, I am not sure that would help." I said. We all decided in had been a long night so we all went our separate ways. I ask Caroline for a ride home but before I could get the words out. "No you need to stay here." Stefan said. "I don't think that is such a good idea. Damon won't even speak with to me." I said. "Let me talk to him so please stay here." Stefan asks. "I am going to go to my house, it will be ok Stefan. I am not leaving yet Stefan I promise even if I did I would let you know where I am. I won't keep you from your nephew." I said. "I wasn't thinking that." He said. "Seriously Stefan if you were I couldn't blame you. I am going home and get some rest, it's been a long day and a long trip to get here." I said. Stefan finally relaxed after I reassured for a second time I wasn't leaving yet. Also Elena said she wouldn't let me out of her sight. Elena came over and we caught up and I told her more about Deacon. "I can't believe you're a mom." She says. "I know tell me about it. It not as easy as it seems but I have a great support system with the coven. They have been a gift I don't think I would have been able to get through this if I hadn't found them. Elena I was scared out of my mind, I was alone and pregnant with my ex's baby and at that it was a half vampire child." I said. "I can't even imagine what you have must be going through, but you know we would've all been here for you." Elena says. "I know you would have but I couldn't bring myself to call, you don't know how many times I wanted to. Especially after Deacon was born, I wanted to call Damon and tell him but I was just to hurt. I am so angry with myself because I didn't call I would've known the truth instead of letting two years go by. Elena do you think Damon will come around?" I ask. "Yeah I think I do a lot sooner than you think." She said smiling. "What are you smiling at?" I ask. "Why don't you look at the door and you will know." She said. I look over at the door and see a silhouette that I would recognize anywhere. It was Damon he was standing outside my door going back and forth. I went to the door and opened as he was about to walk down the steps. Elena squeezed out beside me. "I will leave you two alone, Jess I will see you tomorrow." She said. "Alright, good night and thanks Elena seriously I needed this time with you." I said. "Hi Damon, Bye Damon." Elena said in passing. "Hey Elena, good night." He said. I walked away from the door and left it open. "I assume you are coming in aren't you?" I ask. "Yes I am." Damon said.

"Shut the door behind you." I said. I went to the couch and sat down and looked in his direction I could tell he was anxious. He stood there and looking around, I couldn't take it anymore. "Did you just come over here to stare around my house or do you have something you want to say? If you don't have anything to say I'm tired and would really like to go to bed." I said. "I did come to talk." He said. "Well then talk Damon." I said. "I spoke to Stefan and he said that the boy looks like me." He said. "The boy has a name and it's Deacon and yes he looks just like you." I said sarcastically. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I am just trying to process all this Jess, you could cut me a little slack." He said. "I don't have time for you to figure this out Damon. I have someone that depends on me. Damon if you don't want to be involved I will understand." I said. "Damn Jess I have been through hell the past few weeks and then out of nowhere after two and half years the love of my life walks back in to my life and then tells she going to leave again and then of all things she tells me I have a two half year old son. So excuse me for being on edge." He says. "Point well made, I am sorry I should be more understanding. Do you want to see a picture?" I ask. "I don't know, I guess." He says. I can tell he is being apprehensive, I don't know how to react to him. "Here it is." I said. Damon takes the picture and just looks at the picture I can tell he is remember what he looked like as child. "What do you think of our son?" I ask. "What do I think; it's like looking in a mirror. I think he is beautiful." He says. I take a huge breath and put my hand on his shoulder. "He is beautiful, he is amazing." I said. I get down on my knees in front of Damon and look in to his eyes and I see the tears streaming down his face. I take my hand and brush the tears away. "I am so sorry Damon." I cried. "I have missed two years I won't miss anymore. He must come here or I will go there but I won't miss anymore." He says. I breathe another sigh of relief he wants to be there for Deacon I never thought in a million years that Damon would want to be there for him. "Damon I can have him here in a few days and I wouldn't think of keeping him from you as long as you want to be involved. And I understand if you don't want me after everything that I have put you through." I said. "Please bring him here I need to meet my son." He says. "I will call and make the arrangements, I can bring him over as soon as he arrives." I said. "Do that." He says and then walks out the door. He leaves and once again my heart shatters, and I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried for the next two days but then I pulled myself together because Deacon would here in a matter of moments and I will not let him see me cry. Then I heard the car door shut it was Marion she had brought Deacon to me. "Marion so good to see you and thank you for everything, was the trip ok?" I ask. "It was fine my dear and Deacon had a great time on the plane, he was very excited about seeing you." Marion says. "I have been excited about him coming as well." I say. "Well let's not keep him waiting any longer. Dear Jessica are you alright?" she asks. "Yes I am fine just a bit nervous about Deacon meeting his father is all." I say. "Would you like me to stay with you?" she asks. "You may stay as long as you like. You are always welcome." I stated. "Then it is settle I will stay as long as you need me and I will help with getting Deacon settled in here." She says. I felt relief knowing that Marion would be with me during this transition. "Hi sleepy head, I sure have missed you baby boy." I said to my son. "Mommy you here I see you. I miss you too. Mommy guess what?" Deacon says. "What sweetness?" I say. "I love you this much." He holds out his arms as far as he can stretch them. "I love you to baby boy." I said. "Deacon we are going to meet Daddy today doesn't that sound fun." I say. "Yes mommy it does, I can't wait to meet my Daddy, I love the stories you tell me about my Daddy." Deacon says.

"Mommy can we go see Daddy now?" Deacon says. "Of course sweetheart if you ready." I say. "Yes mommy I am so ready I can't stand it, mommy do you think my Daddy will like me?" he asks. "Deacon your daddy is going to absolutely love you." I say. We load up in the car and start to head over, I let Marion stay behind and make herself comfortable. We pull in to the Salvatore driveway and my heart starts racing and my breathing gets rapid. "Mommy calm down it will be alright." Deacon says. He can tell when I get nervous because he has the hearing of a vampire. "Baby do you need to feed?" I ask. "No mommy I am not hungry, I will tell you when I need to feed. Maybe daddy will take me hunting." He says excitedly. "Remember I told you Daddy doesn't feed the way you do, that's Uncle Stefan." I reminded him. "I forgot sorry mommy, will I get to meet my unkie Stefan?" he asks. "Yes baby Uncle Stefan will be here and he is very excited about meeting you along with everyone else and don't be sorry you forgot, its ok." I said. "Mommy now I am nervous what if no one likes me or understands me?" he says sadly. I reassure him. "Deacon everyone is going to fall in love with, how can they not you are such a sweet boy. I love you honey." I said. "I love you to mommy and seriously you have to calm down." He says laughing. "I will I promise, let's go in sweetie we shouldn't make them wait any longer." I say. "Okay let's go." He says. My little man is such a big boy I still can't believe he is mine and he is so advanced, far more than he should be and that still concerns me.

We get out of the car and walk to the door and before we can even knock on the door it opens. "Hi" Stefan says opening the door. "Hi I say, Deacon this is your Uncle Stefan I have told you about." I say to Deacon. "Hi Unkie Stefan I am Deacon your nephew." Deacon says. Stefan is in awe he just smiles. "Hi Deacon it is so great to meet you. Please come in there are a lot of people who want to meet you." He says. "Ok I like meeting new people Unkie Stefan." Deacon pipes in. Stefan just laughs and we walk in to the living room and Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler are all there but Damon isn't. I was scared he wouldn't be there. "Everyone this is Deacon my nephew." Stefan says proudly. Everyone says hi to Deacon. Then amazingly Deacon calls everyone out and what they are. "Mommy can I show them my gift is it ok if I do that here or is it not safe?" he asks with his so big. "Yes sweetheart it is safe here." I say. "Is Tyler still sired to Klaus?" Deacon asks. "No baby Tyler is fine." I say. Tyler laughs in amazement. Deacon went to each of them and called them by their name and what they were. "Bonnie you are like me." He says. "Yes I am Deacon it's a pleasure to meet you." Bonnie says just smiling. "Caroline you are like me too." Deacon says. "Oh my I think you have stolen my heart." Caroline says. "No I don't steal hearts I drink from animals just enough to get full I don't kill them." Deacon says matter of fact. "Oh my you are such a cutie." Caroline says. "Matt you smell deliciously but I won't hurt you I promise my mommy has taught me well." Deacon says. "Well thank you I will take that as a compliment." Matt says. "Elena you are special you just don't know it." Deacon says to her and smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Really? Well I think your pretty special to Deacon." Elena says. Deacon starts to giggle. Then came to Jeremy and Tyler and Deacon runs to me as if he is unsure of them. "Mommy Jeremy scares me, he is a hunter and Tyler is a werewolf." He looks up to me for help. "Deacon, yes I am a hunter but I only hunt the bad ones, I promise I won't ever hurt you." Jeremy says. Deacon looks at me with pleading eyes. "He won't hurt you baby you can trust him." I say. "Ok if my mommy says that you won't hurt me then I believe you." He says to Jeremy. He laughs and gives Deacon a hi five. Deacon likes that. "Tyler don't bite me promise?" Deacon says to Tyler. "I won't bite you I promise little man." Tyler says. "Good then we can be friends." He says. "Good to know little man." Tyler says. Everyone is completely in love with him but Damon still wasn't there. Deacon was having a good time until he asks "Unkie Stefan where's my daddy?" "He will be here soon." Stefan says. I look at Stefan and he shrugs his shoulder as he doesn't know. Then all of sudden Deacon yells "Daddy that's my daddy and pointing at the top of the stairs." I look up and Damon is at the top of the stairs, staring down in the direction of Deacon. Deacon runs to my side and looks up at me. "Why is my daddy just staring at me?" he asks. "Baby he is just so excited about seeing you for the first time." I say. "Hey guys let's give them so privacy." Stefan says. Everyone leaves the living room and Deacon just keeps looking at me. "Damon I would like to meet our son Deacon?" I say. Damon comes down the steps and walks over to us and bends down to Deacon's level. "Hi Daddy I am Deacon." He says. Damon just grins and says "Hi Deacon I am your daddy." "I know my mommy talked to me about you all the time and would tell me stories about you." He says. "She did. I am so glad I finally get to meet you." Damon says. All of sudden gives Damon a huge hug and Damon responds he picks him and hugs him so tight and looks at me with tears in his eyes and says "thank you." I start to cry and laugh at the same time. Deacon is squealing because he so excited. "I will give you guys some alone time." I say to Damon. "Deacon Mommy will be just in the next room ok." I say to him. "I will be ok mommy, I know my daddy won't hurt me he loves me as much as I love him I can sense it." He says. "I know baby how could he not." I say. I began to leave and Damon stops me. "Don't go." He says. "Damon he will be alright with you, I promise." I say. "That's not what I mean, don't go. I want you stay with me, both of you. I want my family." He says. "What?" I say shocked. "Jess I can't be without Deacon or you. I want my family together, I need you, and I need our family. Jessica I have never stopped loving you and I never will, and you have given me the best gift I could ever ask for." He says. "Damon I love you too. Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes mommy he is sure I can read him like an open book." Deacon says smiling. "Does he now?" I say. "Yep I can tell, mommy can I go play with Unkie Stefan now?" he asks. "Yes you may my son?" Damon answers. "Mommy and me will be there in a just few minutes." He says to Deacon. "Ok daddy. Unkie Stefan where are you?" Deacon yells out. Stefan comes around the corner and Deacon jumps in to his arms and they go back around the corner.

"Damon are you sure you want all this?" I say. "I know I freaked out and I am sorry but I have had time to think and I can't imagine my life without you or Deacon. You have giving me something I never knew I could have or want. Jessica I love you and my son and yes I am sure I want this." He says. I hug him and then we kiss the best kiss I have ever had. "You know we have to keep him safe." I say. "I know and I promise you that I will never let anything ever happen to my family. I finally feel that my life is complete.

The next journey begins with safety of our son Deacon…Klaus finds out we have a powerful son…


End file.
